The Magic faraway tree
by Rambina
Summary: “I wonder what land Little Hermione goes to now at the top of the tree.” Releasing one of her wrists, he brought his wand out. Gasping as the spell hit her, she crumpled to the ground.


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry potter, then Harry would be blonde, Voldemort would be a Dr. No james-bondey character, Hagrid would be a dwarf and the dark side would win. As it is, I don't.

A/N: This is my first fic in the Harry saga, so, flames welcome, all types of critic and compliments would be welcome. Also, the magic faraway tree was a book I read when I was younger, its this tree which has a slide going through the middle of it and there's a moon-faced guy living in a circle room inside the trunk, and everyday there is a new land at the top of the tree. Just thought I'd clear that up.

When you try and suppress your feelings, you feel bad.

'Don't ever suppress who you are or what you feel.'

That's what Hermiones mother said to her when she was 4 years old, her first day of playschool. She didn't want to go, there would be other children. Not that she didn't like other children, she did, but she preferred to read a book.

Her mum had told her all about playschool. She said there would be other nice children, milk and cookies at break time and story-time (that was the part Hermione was looking forward to the most) and of course, dare she say it, _Sing-song time_.

One part of her care-fully planned and scheldedueld day, she was not looking forward to. She wondered if she could avoid it somehow. Not likely, anyway, that would mean _going against the rules, _and _that_was something Hermione Jane Granger never did. Never did it seemed until she met Him.

Her mum had left her at St. Albans playschool at 9 O'clock. Left her in the foyer of the massive place, alone and nervous. Everyone else seemed to have a mother or a father fussing about them. Everyone it seemed, except one boy. He was sitting in eh corner of the hall through the doors, reading a book. This was more her kind of person.

"What are you reading?" A girlish voice sounded through the air and found its way into his ears as a shadow fell over him and his book.

He looked up, shaking his blond hair out of his face, into the smiling girls face, framed by a nest of bushy, brown hair. "It's called 'The magic far-away tree' it's rather good." He answered the girl who then sat next to him in his corner and, producing from her bag, the exact same book!

"I'm Hermione, what's your name?"

They became friends and, when sing-song time came around every day just before home time, they sat their, together, mouthing and miming the words while catching each others eyes and giggling.

Never suppress your feelings. Thanks mum, great motto there.

After having the same, re-occurring dream which she had had for the last 7 years, ever since she had seen Him again. The dream was the first time she had met Him, all that time ago in pre-school.

She thought she had left him in those years after play-school, The last thing she expected was to see Him on the train to her new school, A magical world where there were other people like her, people who could do things like her, she would never be different again. And then He turned up, insulted her, and generally made her life a living hell for the next 6 years. And then, suddenly, when his parents are in Azkaban, he starts stalking her.

She had fallen in love with him. He was so alike her and all the other children weren't. After all the things he had said and done to her over the 6 years, she could not escape the fact that she had loved him.

Her mother had told her not to suppress her feelings. Well she had to, the war was coming up, and she wasn't going to show a weakness to the dark side.

She wasn't still in love with Draco Malfoy.

Not after all these years.

She wasn't.

Keep telling yourself your not in love.

"Keep talking to yourself and someone will cart you off to the Looney bin." Her eyes flashed open. Heart racing, getting nervous as every second came and went.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Finally turning round to face him. He was leaning in the doorway, arms folded, looking like he owned the place. He looked so comfortable.

"Can't an dashingly handsome old friend check up on another…old friend?" His gaze travelling up and down her body, like a visual rape made her fists clench, noticing this, he laughed. Walking into the deserted room, coming closer and closer. Forcing her to step back and back to avoid him. Glaring at his oncoming form she didn't notice where she was going. Bang into a portrait.

"Oh I say!" a medieval woman wearing a wimple and a heavy velvet dress cried out as Hermione backed into her and startled her. Draco, looking up from Hermione into the eyes of the woman, glaring at her for her audacity in terrorising his favourite teasing post. Grabbing Hermiones wrists, he pulled her out of the room and into the corridor on the 4th floor. Slamming her up against the wall, he snarled at her. "I wonder what land Little Hermione goes to now at the top of the tree." Releasing one of her wrists, he brought his wand out. Gasping as the spell hit her, she crumpled to the ground.


End file.
